My Hero is My Lover
by narutofan15
Summary: In this story a new character named Suki Teramori a 15 year old boy is taking hostage by Saskue Uchiha a 17 year old ninja. Naruto Uzamaki a 16 year old boy must save Suki, can he do it in time read it and find out.


**My Hero is My Lover**

**Fan Fiction (naruto yaoi)**

** It was a sunny day in the leaf village; Suki walked to the park instead of going to training. He tried to not be seen when Naruto saw him or he thought he did. Suki was okay for now, but still felt a little insecure. As he got to the entrance park someone from behind jumped on him and pushed him to the ground. The person said in a cheerful voice, " HI Niee-san!"**

**"Hey get off of me person! Who are you!"**

**"Open your eyes dummy,Hey ditichy, what's up cutie?"**

**"Uhh, uhh? You know you're on top of me right."(blushing heavily)**

**" Yeah I know, why don't I use this advantage to give you a kiss."**

**"Uhhh, Naruto-kun stop teasing me."(Whole face turning red)**

**"HA, just kidding do you think i would really do that Niee-san?"**

**"I knew I shouldn't of told you I liked you, get off of me and don't call Niee-san it's Suki."**

**"It's funny how you blush when i tease you." (Grinning)**

**"Well, well um, what do you want?"**

**"I just wanted you to know if you wanted to come to a party?"**

**"A par...party?**

**"Yeah my place at 8 okay."**

**"Ahh, yeah sure why not?"**

**"Kay bye Niee-san!"**

**"Don't call me that NARUTO-SAMA!"**

**"Whatever, Suki." Naruto said under his breath hoping Suki wouldn't find out. Suki could still hear him and blushed, with his head down. After beginning invited to Naruto's party he rushed home to go get changed but on the way the 14 year old tripped on the person's foot he wished he hadn't meet Kakashi. Suki looked up at the evil looking man reading his Icha Icha Tactics Kakashi looked down and saw Suki. In Suki's mind he thought damn it, damn it, I'm so going to die young, i knew i should of gone to training. Kakashi looked down at him with the death glare; Suki's spirit left his body that he was really pale. Kakashi looked at him and said "Hey Suki, what are you doing on the ground?" in a glad voice. Suki's spirit returned to him and he didn't look as pale. He tried to talk to Kakashi, but his voice couldn't escape his mouth. Kakashi kicked him up in the air and Suki stood straight. Kakashi again talked to him. "Hello Suki."**

**"H...H...Hi sensei."(worried)**

**"So what's up."**

**"N...N...Not much."**

**"So I have a question for you."**

**"(gulp) What is it Sensei."**

**"Well...do you know when the next Icha Icha book comes out?"**

**"Sorry Sensei i didn't mean to ditch trai...wait what?"**

**"So...you...ditched?"(death glare)**

**"(GULP) Oh sh..."**

**"It's okay."**

**"Duh..." Suki said in confused voice. It was okay Suki worried for no reason, had Kakashi known about this. Oh well it happend; Suki continued to run to his house to get ready. On the way he had found a note stuck to it with a kunai. Who could it be? Why was it there?Was it a threat? Many, many reasons passed throught his mind it was like a bullet with a chip of questions shot him in the head. He went inside his house sat on his coach and opened the note. The note had said **

**"**_**Meet me on the way to the party make sure you're walking alone,if someone ask to walk with you say no and brun this note after you read it.**_

_**Your Secret,**_

_**Admire"**_

** A secret admire, the first person that popped into his mind, it's very simple, Naruto-kun. He thought ,had Naruto-kun fallen for him, all the teasing, jumping on him, and calling him Niee-san was a show of his love to him. He also thought what if it wasn't him what if it was someone else like Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, so many people."I must find out who it is?" He thought bitting his lower lip eagerly. He looked at his clock it was 8:37pm, "DAMN IM GOING TO BE LATE!" he said loudly. He had to take a shower, do his hair, brush his teeth, pick out clothes, I could go on but sadly I can't. He finished just in time(yay), so he rushed out the door rocket speed style. Naruto's house was only four blocks down he could still make it in time so he ran to Naruto's house. He stopped to catch his breath and walked from there on it was just one block away what could happen, he didn't know what was coming from that point on. The house with flashing lights and music was at the sight of his distance, a hand and a voice said "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you."**

** Suki couldn't scream because the hand had covered his mouth and the person had took him away, so close to the house but someone just had to take him. Later Naruto got worried because Suki didn't come, what had happen to him. Everyone but Naruto had fun some dumbass getting drunk,well it was a party with sixteen and seventeen year olds. Sakura went to Naruto and said "You knucklehead what's up, what's wrong."**

**"Suki didn't show up."**

**"That's it, maybe he's late or something."**

**"No it feels like someone took him."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah I'll be right back I'm going to his house."**

**"Okay I'll make sure things are in order."**

**"You're welcome Naruto-kun." Back to Suki, he was in a chair with his feet tied to the legs of the chair and his hands tied behind the back of the chair. He couldn't see anything everything was pitch-black, it was because he had a black bag over his head. Suki tried to wiggle around so he could break lose but it was useless; tried to break free for hours but he got tired and broke down. He tried to scream for help but then the voice of the person how had captured him said "It's useless Suki Teramroi."**

**"What? Who are you?"**

**"Let me remove the bag so you can see me."**

**"Sa...sas...kue."**

**"Yea it's me how are you Suki or is it Niee-san."**

**"Sas...kue...Uchiha."**

**"Is that all you can say, why are you surprised."**

**"Naruto told me so much about you."**

**"Don't so his name!(slaps Suki)**

**"Ugh...NARUTO HELP ME!"**

**"He's never going to find you."**

**"He is just watch." Later Naruto finds a note at the door of Suki's house, he takes the note and reads, the note read:**

_**"Naruto if you want to see Suki ever again you must meet his secert admire at the training grounds don't worry im already there, just come and meets us ther hurry up times ticking.**_

_**Your old Friend,**_

_**Saskue"**_

**Naruto dropped the note and began running and screamed Saskue. He ran and never stopped not even to catch his breath, he thought what Saskue could be doing to him right now. That encouraged him to go faster, quicker, and it made him much angry. He was at the training grounds to find a boy tied to a chair his hair covered most of his face so he couldn't tell if it was Suki. Then Saskue came from behind a tree and said to Naruto " Take a good look at him."**

**"Suki is that you?"**

**"Naruto-Kun?"**

**"Damn it Saskue what do you want?"**

**"I want him, I want Suki."**

**"Nar..naruto...kun."**

**"Suki! Wait I'll save you."**

**"Well Naruto if you want him back come and take him."**

**"DAMN YOU SASKUE!" Naruto screamed while rushing towards him with full speed. Saskue all ready saw him because of his Sharingan; the two ninja's fought with full power and speed. Naruto and Saskue were head to head they were both strong, but then Naruto herd the fading voice of Suki"Nar...naruto-kun...save...me."That gave Naruto more power, it made him stronger because he finally knew that Suki loved him, and Naruto loved Suki. Saskue got scared of Naruto's power so he fled and said"He will be mine Naruto,"with some hate in his voice. Naruto looked a Suki in the chair, and ran to his aid. Suki was still breathing; Naruto untied him and hugged him in his arms with so much passion. Then Suki said with sadness in his voice, "Naruto I'm so sorry I didn't know this was going to happen, I'm sorry to make you worry about me, I'm sorry,"but before he could finish Naruto grabbed him in his arms and kissed him. Suki was surprised, the person he had a crush on was his hero and now his lover. Naruto pulled away just to say" I love you Suki," and continued to kiss him again once again.**


End file.
